Typically, a surgical light is a medical light fixture which is usually installed above an operating table so that light is projected in each direction to prevent shadows from being formed in a place where surgery is being performed.
The surgical light is configured to be changeable in height and position according to various conditions such as the progress of surgery. For this purpose, the surgical light is provided with a handle, and surgery is performed by moving the surgical light to a desired position using the handle.
Usually, to move the surgical light, surgical gloves are put on, and then the handle is moved to move the surgical light to a desired position. At this time, if the handle is contaminated, cross infection may occur in repeated practices of surgery.
To address this issue, a cover is placed on the handle, and the surgical light is moved by manipulating the handle in the cover. However, the cover is often displaced during movement of the surgical light, and the cover is disposable, which is not economical.
Although there is a handle detachably attachable to a surgical light, detachment thereof requires pressing of a button provided to the surgical light. As a result, cross infection may occur when the button is contaminated.
The statement in this section is technical information that the inventor of the present application has obtained to derive the present invention or that has been acquired in deriving the present invention, and cannot be necessarily taken as known technology disclosed to the general public before the application of the present invention.